


To Be By Your Side

by akivane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akivane/pseuds/akivane
Summary: 阅前警告：1.你们全都选了考古队AU。非常非常多的二设，包括角色关系、年龄操作、起源修改等等等等。2.涉及CP包括：警探组、900G和马赛。也许还会有别的感情线涉及，如果发生了会在章节前预警。3.进入第四季度了会很忙，无法像之前《I'll be...》一样快速更新。我会尽量挤时间码字的。4.欢迎留言或者私信我谈对本文的想法。我喜欢这方面的交流。5.我改了下角色个人的曲子选择，这样感觉更合适一点。OA大神的曲子是冰岛语，我去找了下G娘翻译。BGM推荐（小剧透）：1.全文：Be My Baby-Snow HillHE预订。所以，万一中间发生了什么不愉快的情节都不要怕哦。2.警探组：Þú ert jörðin-Ólafur ArnaldsÞú ert jörðin=You are the earth我经历过数不尽的星系和时光，终于遇到了你。虽然后来又耗费了一些时间，但是我及时明白这一切都是为了能拥你入怀。3.900Gavin：Hægt, kemur ljósið-Ólafur ArnaldsHægt, kemur ljósið=Slowly, the light comes我们都不是完美的，虽然我非常希望能够给你一个更加美好的我。让我为你修补伤痕吧，因为我渴望你能修复我。4.马赛：Þau hafa sloppið undan þunga myrkursins-Ólafur ArnaldsÞau hafa sloppið undan þunga myrkursins=They have escaped the weight of darkness一起活下去。就像曾经一起赴死。5.Hank(alone)：Breathe Me-Sia他会需要那么一个人。他的表情，他的眼神，他的背影都这么说。6.Gavin（alone）：You Should Know Where I'm Coming From-Banks他留住的快乐很少，而且总是非常艰难。后来他学会了用拒绝来保护自己和所拥有的那一小点。他不会承认自己的情难自已，只会否认着飞到天边去。7.留给可能会有的其他曲子……





	1. Chapter 1

“你说几遍我的回答都是一样——没兴趣。”

Kamski心说这只不过是我给你打的第四十五个视频通话而已。“别这样嘛Hank，我可是诚心诚意地邀请你。”

屏幕上的灰发男人嗤笑一声，拿起酒瓶又往嘴里倒了一口。他那皱巴巴的T恤上肉眼可见好几团酒渍油渍，头发胡子也明显没怎么打理乱七八糟，蓝色的眼睛灰蒙蒙的半死不活。

“Hank，你继续这样下去再过一个八年依然查不出Cole的真正死因……”

“你他妈的住口！滚一边儿去别来烦我！”Hank很明显被Kamski这句话激怒了，他扔掉手里的酒瓶大吼起来。Kamski甚至用他超过人类平均水准一大截的视力看见有两点唾沫传过了虚拟屏幕，引起一阵波动。

“谢谢你还记得我们是朋友，没有直接关掉视讯。”Kamski噘了噘嘴。

Hank闻言，那阵暴怒的情绪突然像被人按了暂停键一样戛然而止。他摇了摇头，叹了口气，又摇了摇头，整个人从暴怒状态中脱离之后显得疲惫又衰老。“Elijah，你为什么总是这么固执？自从——自从那以后，我已经完全不接触外星人遗址的事情很多年了，帮不上你的忙。”

“这几年也没新的遗址被发现。”Kamski摊了摊手。“而且，我从招募的人里面看到了一个长得很像Gavin Reed的男人。”他将截图放到演示器上，示意Hank看。“鼻梁上多了一道疤，皮肤也变得粗糙了——岁月不饶人呐。想当年他长得多水灵。”

Hank几乎是扑到通讯器上，他死死地盯着屏幕上那张四分之三面孔的脸，连瞳孔都张大了一圈。“是他，就是他！他在哪儿？”他嘶吼着问。

“半个月后，他会作为这次招募的一名工作员到达挖掘现场。”

“我去！”

“那可真是太好了！司机在楼下等着你，先到我家来。你什么东西都不用带，我的秘书已经帮你把所有的东西都准备好了——包括内裤。别锁门，会有人进来帮你收拾你的猪窝。不能碰Cole的房间，我知道。”Kamski眯着眼睛微笑。“待会儿见，Hank。”

关闭通讯器，Kamski小小地吁了口气。要不是Gavin自己撞上门来，他还真没把握能搞定Hank这个老顽固。现在，他需要搞定另一个小麻烦。“Ralph，一会儿Hank就会过来了，准备好跟他见面了吗？”

一直安安静静地坐在Kamski对面，完全处于通讯器摄像头死角的金发青年听见他的话浑身一颤。他整个人都显得畏畏缩缩，坐姿虽然还算端正却总低着头不敢与对面的人对视。“如果，如果Kamski先生说需要的话，Ralph，Ralph会跟，跟，跟Hank，见面。”

“不要担心，Hank虽然看上去很凶，其实是个很好的人。相信我。”Kamski走过去坐到他旁边，将自己的态度柔化了3倍以上。他向着Ralph伸出手，用鼓励的眼神看着对方。

“嗯。”Ralph点点头，握住Kamski的手，终于抬起头。他的左脸上有一道可怕的创口，些微外翻的创口处泛着蓝色，裸露出皮肤下非人的内在，那是一些金属般的管状物，在本应是肌肉组织的地方微微颤抖着。这个时刻都战战兢兢的青年并不是人类。此刻，Kamski掌心里属于人类的体温似乎令他感到了些许安慰，露出一个柔软的笑容来。

“Hank会帮助我们，他知道怎么把你的同伴们从废墟里完整安全地救出来。”

“真的吗？”

“真的，他是这方面的专家，之前两个坠毁的救生舱就是他挖掘出来的。我带你去看过，所有的碎片都在不是吗？”

“Ralph相信Kamski先生。”

“所以一会儿Hank过来，你不要害怕。”

“Ralph，Ralph会努力的。”

“乖孩子。”Kamski轻轻地抚摸过Ralph完好的右脸，任由他抓着自己的另一只手再一次陷入喃喃自语当中。

他非常庆幸自己之前一时兴起买下了这座没什么特色的小岛建了座度假农庄，现在整个遗迹都在他私人的土地上。这个可怜的小东西不知为何相对于他的“同胞”要距离地面近得多，被一个体验传统式农耕的男人一铲子戳破了脸。半掩在泥土中的蓝色血液和惨白人脸把那男人吓得半死叫都叫不出来，要不然还真会嚷嚷得人尽皆知。

这种来自遥远外太空的物种真的与人类太相似了。Kamski有预感，在地下还会有更多能够醒来的个体。之前两个破烂救生舱的发现将人类科技的进步足足推进了半个世纪，这一次又会怎么样呢？他必须在即将到来的风潮中掌握绝对的主动权才行。


	2. Chapter 2

Hank到达Kamski私人宅邸的时候还穿着视频里那身脏兮兮皱巴巴的老年人T，数十分钟之前喝的那口酒似乎还在上头残留着自己浓烈的气味，肥大的短裤遮不住他大腿上深色的纹身，脚上还踩着一双磨损严重的拖鞋。

“还有你乱糟糟的头发和胡子！”Elijah用一种无比嫌弃的眼神和语气对着他，“在你清理好自己之前我拒绝与你谈工作，更别提给你好酒喝。”

“老子又不缺钱，想喝酒不会自己买啊？”Hank瞪了Elijah一眼，划拉着拖鞋踩过昂贵的地毯熟门熟路地钻进二楼客房里去了。

Elijah看着他的背影，十分夸张地叹了一口气。他转向躲在窗帘后的Ralph招招手，对方便欢欣地向他奔过来拉着他的手像极了一个孩子。虽然这孩子时不时会犯病，总比那个老家伙让人省心多了。边想着，Elijah不由得露出一个微笑。“一会儿就要跟他正式见面了，怕不怕？”

Ralph皱着眉显得有些犹豫，但是他最终点了点头。

Kamski的私人住处总是有意无意地为Hank留了一间客房，衣柜里放着Hank惯穿的衣物，鞋柜里放着Hank尺码的鞋子，盥洗室里放着新的牙刷毛巾，佣人们保证屋子里永远一尘不染。哪怕Hank一年到头都不一定来住一晚。

所以Hank很快就湿着头发下来了，身上穿着浴袍脚上换了一双拖鞋，自在得就像在自己家里。他一眼就注意到了Elijah身边的Ralph，蓝色的眼睛简直就快把对方脸上那道伤口掀得更开好让他仔细看看里头到底都是些什么构造。“你他妈的搞到了一个活的？”

他的语气听上去难以置信极了，Elijah感到有些洋洋自得。“Hank，这是Ralph，遗址第一个被发现的‘仿生人’。”

Hank此时此刻非常庆幸自己没有跟Elijah一样躶体穿睡袍的习惯，因为他听到后者的那句话之后脚下一滑从楼梯上滚了下来，四仰八叉地倒在客厅华贵的地毯上颜面尽失。“艹！”他骂了一声，然后又骂了一声。“我艹！”

Elijah用脚尖踢了踢Hank的小腿肚，“快起来，帮忙看看Ralph脸上的伤还有没有办法修补。我记得你顺了不少碎片在自己手上。”

“原件都被收回去了，我也只剩几个复制品而已。”Hank扶着腰爬起来，不耐烦地把略长的头发往脑后爬梳。“过来让我看看。”他向着Ralph招招手。

金发的仿生人看着他，神色流露出迷茫。他乖顺地走向Hank，在对方的引导下坐到沙发上，还仰起脸任由查看。他的视线聚焦在Hank的眼睛上，一瞬不瞬地盯着，仿佛沉浸在某个遥远而令他怀念的梦境里，所有的胆怯和不安都被剥除，他安详而柔和。可是当Hank轻轻触碰创口处外翻的边沿，Ralph跳了起来。甜梦破碎了，长久纠缠的梦魇从Ralph的身体里涌了出来，用恐惧将他充斥。“不！”他尖利地大吼，“不要伤害Ralph！”他剧烈地颤抖，整个人从沙发上滑了下来，苟延残喘般趴在地上抽搐。他在害怕，可是他除了那两声尖叫便再没有更多的自我保护的动作了。

Hank僵立当场，他试图通过轻微的触碰和温和的声音安抚Ralph，这反而令他颤抖得更加厉害了。他甚至觉得自己听到了Ralph喉咙里滚动的呜咽声，可是仿生人的脸上和眼眶都是干的，他听到的或许只是对方的躯体从里到外喷薄而出的对伤害的全盘接受和认命。

他只好转向Elijah，希望自己的朋友能好好安抚下这个被自己吓坏的小东西。可是Elijah就坐在离他们很近的单人沙发里，兴致昂然地观赏着自己面前的一切，丝毫没有过来帮帮忙的意思。“Elijah。”Hank有些责备地叫他。

这恶劣的资本家这才收敛了自己的漠不关心，放柔了声音和表情，像个慈爱的长者一样用言语和抚触安慰那个可怜兮兮的小可怜。他甚至任由那条再一次涌出蓝色液体的伤口贴在自己昂贵的衣料上，任由那个像受惊兔子一样的仿生人钻到自己的怀里，任由那双苍白的手紧紧环住自己的颈项。他温柔地抱起Ralph，在后者耳边低声安抚的同时唇角却凉薄得像一柄冰刀。“Hank，我先送Ralph回房间休息。”他踏上木质的阶梯，这角度正好让Hank可以看到Ralph紧闭的眼睛。

“对不起。”出人意料地，Ralph突然说，“我不是怕你。我只是想起了一些不好的事。”

Hank赶忙说，“这没什么，孩子。好好休息，我们还有很多时间可以聊。”

在Elijah走过拐角前，Ralph终于又睁开眼睛看了一眼Hank。他似乎想对着他笑一笑，可是他失败了。

“他很依赖你，无条件地信任你。”Hank对回到楼下的Elijah说。

Elijah笑着说，“是的。”

“别做得太过分，Elijah。”

“我知道自己在做什么，我可是一个Kamski。别光顾着喝酒，先把正事做起来。”

Hank丢开手里的水晶酒杯，厚厚的地毯避免了酒杯身碎的悲剧，顺便留了一滩酒渍。

Elijah跟着他一起，把自己那杯没喝完的酒也扔到地上。“根据Ralph的记忆，我们这次发现的遗迹应该是一艘宇宙飞船，名叫‘Jericho’。我已经派人去进行了前期探测，很有可能这整座岛都是依托Jericho形成的。你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“意味着深入发掘可能会导致岛屿地理环境不稳定。”

“意味着开发者将获得比前两次小型救生舱发掘数百倍甚至数千倍的回报。船舱里还有上万的仿生人，你觉得里面会有多少仍然‘活着’的个体？”

“我更关心什么时候能见到Gavin。”

Elijah故作失望地叹了一口气，“你总是在我燃烧起斗志的时候浇我冷水。不过因为我们之间的友情，我已经尽量帮你查Gavin的情况了。过去几年他似乎非常缺钱——不然我还真没办法把他钓出来。他时常跟一些毒贩打交道，听说他冒着生命危险赚的钱绝大部分都塞进了毒贩的腰包。但是他本人并没有吸红冰，也没转卖，不知道他把那些红冰弄哪儿去了。其他的我就真的查不出来了。”说完，他摊了摊手，一脸无辜。

“谢谢你，Elijah。”

“不客气，Hank。我们是朋友。”

是啊，朋友。跟一个Kamski做朋友。

Kamski都是危险的朋友，他们只会在有相应回报的时候才会出手帮助你。8年前，是Elijah Kamski告诉Hank，Cole在车祸发生前已经死了，死因是穿透车窗玻璃的一颗子弹。8年后，是Elijah Kamski告诉Hank，Gavin被自己骗进了发掘队，这是与他见面的机会。8年前，他的据实以告让Hank彻底退出外星人遗址的发掘和研究。8年后，他的热心相助让Hank再一次主持外星人遗址的发掘和研究。

你到底是在图谋些什么，Elijah？我的，朋友。


	3. Chapter 3

“听着，另外找个远一点的地方住，最好去另一个城市。在我主动联系你们之前不要试图联系我。”Gavin将手里的防水包交给Kara，然后弯下腰在小女孩儿被雨水打湿的额头留下一个亲吻。“Alice，好好听Kara和Luther的话，等我回来。”

雨下得太大了，Alice几乎要听不清他的声音，但是她知道自己的父亲又将离开她很长一段时间。“我会想你的，Gavin。”她向着Gavin张开双臂，如愿获得了一个充满雨水和冰冷的拥抱。“其实我现在已经开始想念你了。”

Gavin简直要被Alice充满眷念的话语甜化了，不由得更加用力地抱紧怀里小小的躯体。“相信我，这次过后我将有很长一段时间可以天天陪着你。”

“嗯。”Alice像小猫一样在Gavin的肩窝里蹭了蹭，乖乖地回到Kara的伞下。

Kara握紧Alice的小手，关心地看着Gavin，“你快回去吧，别感冒了。Luther已经准备好了地方，那边很安全。”

Gavin点点头，恋恋不舍地又摸了摸Alice的小脸，目送她们坐上车远远地离开，这才哆嗦着跑走。

 

“我操你的Elijah Kamski！老子真是喝多了你酒窖里的破酒才信了你的鬼话！为什么Jeffrey Fowler也在这里！？”Hank忍了又忍，还是没忍住，把手里好几斤重的工具包向着Elijah所在的方向砸了过去。

不能与陌生人接触的Ralph在Elijah身后的车里十分明显地抖了抖，缩回车窗后的阴影里不动了。

Elijah知道那个包砸不到自己头上，悠闲又风度翩翩靠在车身上的姿态丝毫不受影响。“虽然Jeffrey头上挂着队长的名头，但是安排整个发掘工作的人是你呀！你以为我为什么把他弄过来，都是为了让你能安安心心什么都不管地好好搞发掘呀！”他苦口婆心地说，“你要什么，就找Jeffrey；你缺什么，就找Jeffrey；你想得到的，Jeffrey帮你安排；你想不到的，Jeffrey也会帮你安排。总之，大事小事麻烦事你不想管的都扔给他。”

“你意思他就是发掘队的妈。”

“没错。相对应你就是发掘队的爸。”

“呸！你他妈就是不高兴我没能帮Ralph修复脸上的伤故意不早点告诉我！”

“你又胡思乱想了，Hank，你可是我最好的朋友，我绝对绝对不会故意让你不高兴不舒心。”

Hank卷起袖子就想去揪Elijah的小辫子，后者灵敏地拉开车门钻进去关好车门车窗动作一气呵成，顺便指了指他身后。趁着Hank转过头，骚蓝色的复古擎天柱轿车哧溜跑了。现在Hank也没那个空闲去骂Elijah了，Fowler已经看见了自己这个老搭档，立刻大步地走了过来。

“Hank！”他微微皱起眉，活像一个学校的老古板教导主任。“瞧瞧你这副模样，我就知道你自己一个人根本不会好好照顾自己。”

“噢，Jeffrey，我们八年不见你第一句话就是讽刺我缺乏自主独立的能力？”

“你也知道我们八年不见了？不是你一直躲着不肯跟我联系吗？这倒是我的错了？”

“呃，”Hank被怼得一噎，“这都是我的错，这我承认——”

“你这话体现出你的思想态度，我非常不喜欢。Hank，我们是朋友，从孩提时代就是朋友。我不知道你到底在搞些什么鬼，但是8年前突然退出遗址发掘然后彻底销声匿迹，现在我们能再见面还是因为Kamski那家伙……啧！是我哪儿惹到你了？”

“不！Jeffrey！你怎么这么说！我从没有那个意思……”

“可是你的所作所为就是那个意思！你不辞而别，搬了家，换了通讯号码，跑得不见踪影，这么多年音信全无！有时候我真担心你死在外头连个收尸的人都没有！我们是朋友，是兄弟，有什么事是连我都不可以知道却可以告诉Kamski那个阴谋家的？”

Hank心里愧疚得要死。他哪里不知道当年不辞而别给两人间的友情造成多大的影响，但是他不希望把Fowler牵扯进这件事情。“Jeffrey，我真的很抱歉。但是那件事情现在还不能告诉你。我发誓，时候到了我一定会原原本本全都告诉你。”

Fowler深色的眼睛深深地看了他两秒钟，“那我暂时先放过你。来吧，去我办公室，该是干正事儿的时候了。”

托科技飞跃的福，现如今他们已经不需要委屈自己住帐篷了。Kamski财阀虽然在第一次发掘没能占得先机，但是也或多或少有些收获。Elijah亲自主持的Cyberlife公司根据自身掌握的外星科技研发了一种简易房屋种子，种到地里可成长为能承受7级地震10级狂风最高3层的楼房。这次Elijah夸下海口发掘队要啥给啥，Fowler立马把他手底下能动用的种子全要了。

这是Hank第一次近距离接触这十分科幻的玩意儿，楼梯看上去泛着淡淡的金属光泽，又有些许植物的木质感。靠得近了，那么一瞬间他有一种整栋楼都是活物的错觉，这东西似乎在呼吸。但是真走进去，其实和普通的房屋没什么差别，就是那么一个一个长方体的房间。

Fowler的办公室在2楼，已经有一个男人在里头坐着了，背影很熟悉。“这是Allen，他的佣兵队会全程负责我们的安全。”

又是一个老熟人。Hank额角抽了抽。“Allen，好久不见。”

“你好，Anderson先生。”Allen队长十分客套地与Hank握了握手。

八年不见，这男人似乎又长壮了不少，皮肤也晒得更黑了些，手劲也更大了。他与Hank父子曾经挺熟，但是现在却摆出一副没什么交情的样子。Hank便也表现得十分客气冷淡，接过Fowler递来的资料开始了挖掘队的第一次会议。


	4. Chapter 4

早在大部队进驻之前，Cyberlife的工程师已经在Elijah的安排下对整座小岛进行了初步的勘测。现在，所有的数据都呈在Hank跟前毫无保留。除了他，不会再有第二个非Kamski家族核心成员的人能够看到这些资料。Elijah对Hank的信任程度甚至超乎后者本人之前的想象。

这座岛就是Jericho，完整的Jericho。整艘飞船呈杏鲍菇状直立在海床上，底部延伸出根系一样的东西扎入海床，令飞船能够稳稳地固定在此。不知多少年的岁月过去了，飞船表面在海水中的部分已经因为海底生物的附着变得与四周环境别无二致。而顶部微微露出海面的部分则积满了沙土形成现如今的海岛。

如此完整的巨型外星飞船，内部该有多少未知的东西等待着他们去探索？难怪Kamski家族对此如此重视。

根据Ralph的记忆，入口处应该是在底部的。但是Hank不想在水下进行发掘，一是难度要更大，二是不清楚飞船目前的受损情况容易出状况。顶部应该是有逃生口或者破口的，否则Ralph不会出现在离地面这么近的地方。还是得让Elijah弄设备回来进行二次勘测，找到顶部破洞然后从那儿进入内部。

“当然没问题，Hank。我说过，你要什么都行。”Elijah很明显没有在公司里，通讯视频的一角能看到属于Ralph的衣裳。“勘测团队会跟随最后一批物资抵达，随后就要闭岛了。我们必须保持整个发掘工作的保密性，唯一的对外通讯工具就在Fowler的办公室里，需要你和他同时授权才能使用。”

“有必要搞得这么草木皆兵？”

“Graham在旁边虎视眈眈啊，我亲爱的朋友。这几年来他们已经隐隐有压过我们的势头，不然你以为那个蠢女人是怎么坐上总统宝座的？我甚至怀疑他们还有别的打算。”

Hank皱起眉。他知道Elijah背后的Kamski家族为什么能如此信任自己，因为8年前自己拒绝违背保密协议向好友Elijah透露发掘内情的表现赢得了Kamski家的肯定。但是他并不想被牵扯进这两个巨无霸的争斗当中去，他需要活下去，查清Cole死亡的真正原因，然后将凶手绳之以法为自己的儿子报仇。

Elijah仿佛没有看出他内心的想法，“Allen的雇佣兵们是最专业的，他一定能够保证你们的安全。还有，Gavin就混在最后一批人员，你自己看着办吧。”

Hank点点头，顿了顿，还是说了一句，“你自己注意安全，白痴。”

Elijah眨眨眼睛，挂断了通信。

Hank继续研究手里头现有的资料。

这艘外星飞船似乎十分擅长隐匿。Hank根据初步勘探数据推测，这些泥沙海岩都不是天然聚集在此形成岛屿的，更像是被这艘飞船聚拢过来好将其隐藏起来。是否这艘船具有一定的智能程序进行自我保护？又或者，这艘船上已经有外星“仿生人”醒过来了，他们将飞船藏起来，而自己则隐藏到人群当中。

或许Ralph出现在飞船外部的浅层地表并不是他意外从飞船里摔了出来，而是被谁遗弃或者藏在那儿的？为什么8年前发现的那两个救生舱与飞船相隔如此遥远？它们之间到底有没有关联？是不是还有别的飞船？或许它们在降临地球之前已经毁灭，所以只剩下救生舱？而且，Ralph忘记了很多东西，他留存的记忆十分碎片化，目前无法为Hank提供任何帮助。

待解的谜团太多了。这令Hank专业的神经蠢蠢欲动。与此同时，Gavin即将到来的消息也令他重新燃起了希望。

2030年1月23日，圣诞节的冬雪还装点着世界。Cole，他亲爱的儿子却独自躺在被撞得稀巴烂的车子底下停止了呼吸，随后燃起的烈火几乎烧光了现场所有的痕迹。Cole并不是独自一人在车上的，当时与他同行的还有一个人，也许还有一个小孩，因为车上有儿童座椅。那两个可能存在的人应该是在车后座上，但都在车祸发生后彻底消失了踪迹。

那个同车的人就是Gavin，不用查Hank也知道。Cole的男朋友，一个从孤儿院里走出来的性格暴躁的街头小混混。他们见过两次，都是在街头巷尾碰到的——看得出来Cole还没准备好带他回家跟自己正式见面。

警方草草结案，后来Hank在Elijah的帮助下取得了所有现场调查的档案副本，帮助并不大。唯有Gavin这家伙是目前最有可能知道Cole死亡真相的人——如果不是，他干嘛东躲西藏呢——Hank怎么可能放过他。只要Gavin上了这座岛，他就别想跑掉了。

 

三天后，最后一批人员和物资到了，岛屿的对外联络被彻底封闭。

 


	5. Chapter 5

他们很快便找到了飞船顶部可能的破口所在，Fowler急急忙忙安排了工程车过来开挖。Hank这段时间实在是逼得紧了，他自认为现在就去堵Gavin不合适，所以强迫自己把精力都放在工作上，搞得Fowler这几天跟火烧眉毛一样。

Fowler跟Hank是同一所大学同一个专业同一个导师手底下出来的师兄弟，13年前外星遗址发掘又阴差阳错成了搭档正副手，争吵不休中顺顺利利把两处外星飞船救生舱整个挖了出来。虽然最后Hank丢下没彻底完成的工作临时退出跑了，但是也足够Fowler对Hank的脾性了解个彻底。Elijah找他来有一部分也是因为Fowler熟知Hank脾性，知道怎么顺毛摸让团队效率维持在较高水准。

Hank的专业素养毫无疑问是顶尖的，与此成正比的是他的龟毛脾气狗屁规矩一条条列出来能写成一本砖头书。比如，工程车挖到大约80%的时候就被赶走了，因为剩下的部分全都要人·工·手·动。烈日当头，一群戴着帽子口罩，手握比餐叉大不了多少的小刷子和小铲子的工作人员哼哧哼哧下到坑底，不分男女老少全撅着屁股趴在沙土地上一点一点地刨。

“这次工作面积实在太大了，这样下去得多久才能挖到底啊？”Fowler的光头上全是汗，也一把小铲子一把小刷子在坑地里奋斗。

没有人搭理他，因为他身边只有同样面朝黄土背朝天的Hank，后者全神贯注地刨着土，仿佛每一小铲子铲出来的都是黄金。

这一挖就是半个月，全队上下没一个人敢吱声叫苦。Hank不仅龟毛狗屁规矩多，还是个工作场所唯吾独尊的超级大暴君，发掘队里谁不乖乖照办那就只剩一条路：滚。发掘救生舱遗址的时候被他开掉的人能从Elijah的小岛一直排到美国本土，他能这么快成为业内名人这个事情功不可没。

Fowler擦了一把汗，只觉得自己的擦汗巾上也满是沙土。“差不多该收工了，Hank。吃了晚饭早点休息，明天再继续吧。”

Hank看了看天色，点点头。他丢开手里的工具，慢条斯理地由趴在地上的姿势里解脱出来，终于一屁股坐到地上。

Fowler见他同意，忙示意第一助手通知大家Boss心怀慈悲让大家可以下工了。

满坑的人以一种脱离苦海奔向光明的气势拖着疲惫的身躯蠕动着向营地里前进，欢声笑语是不会有的，毕竟从头到脚都是尘土，笑的时候嘴咧得大了些都可能会掉嘴里去。

等人群都走老远了，Fowler转头发现Hank还在原地坐着，表情难以言喻。“你这是怎么了？坐着就不动了。”

脏兮兮的Hank嘎吱嘎吱转过头，看着同样脏兮兮的Fowler。“好像有什么东西，戳着我屁股了。有点儿疼。”

Fowler看他那样就有点想笑，但是忍住了。他走过去把Hank拉起来，两个人一起往地上看——被挖得坑坑洼洼的地上确实有那么一个1.5指节长的突起物。“这么明显的东西之前你居然都没看见？”

Hank哼了一声，拒不承认自己今天有些走神。他正在考虑什么时候去逮Gavin。毕竟Allen那家伙几年不见竟然跟自己生分起来，原本有他帮忙的话绝对能让Gavin无处可逃。但是现在，Hank得靠自己把那个小滑头堵死。

被扔到一边的小铲子和小刷子又被捡了起来，发掘队两个负责人面对面跪在地上盯着那一小点突起物。

“这绝对是仿生人的手指头。”Hank伸手摸了摸那玩意儿，又戳了戳。“没错，绝对是。”

Fowler小心地用小铲子沿着那根手指一点一点地刨土，又刨出来一个指节。“你说是就是。你是要亲自把这小宝贝挖出来还是把那群人叫回来？”

Hank冷笑，“当然是，你跟我一起。”

两个人也不管吃不吃晚饭了，跪那儿一个劲儿刨。那根手指头下面是手掌，手掌下连着手臂，到半夜的时候，头和肩都露了出来——这极有可能是一具完整的仿生人躯体，至于他还能不能像Ralph一样重启，得先把他整个挖出来。

“把一队的人全给老子叫起来！”Hank对守在坑边看护的一个雇佣兵说，“马上过来给老子挖！”

在睡梦中的一队队员听说大魔王召唤，全都翻身爬起床咕噜咕噜滚到坑底听候差遣。

Hank扫了一眼，个个都站得规规矩矩的——Gavin没在这里面。“那边有个仿生人，很有可能是一个完整个体。天亮之前我要求看到他完整出土，明白？”

“明白！”这一问一答十分响亮整齐，然后就又一次全都趴地上刨土去了。

Fowler扶着自己的老腰坐在边上喝水。他完全没预料到这么快就能挖到东西，心里头那是十分高兴的。这一兴奋，肚子不饿了，瞌睡也没有了，就巴巴地守着要亲眼看到第一具完整仿生人的出土。“Hank，你这一屁股真是坐得好，正正坐在对的位子上！”

“闭上你的臭嘴吧，Jeffrey。”Hank没好气地说，他屁股还有一点疼。

直到天边蒙蒙亮，一队队长终于兴奋不已地冲过来报告，成功把那具仿生人挖出来了。“完完整整，连块皮都没掉！”

Hank和Fowler赶紧跟过去。

仿生人被放在一块篷布上，浑身呈现塑料质感的银白色，可以非常清晰地看到他机体上机械部件拼接的纹路。他的右手依然保持着向斜上方伸出的状态，似乎在停机前一秒正在追寻什么。

“他是银白色的。”Fowler说。“之前救生舱那边都是灰色的。”

Hank说，“他很可能还活着。”他记得这种塑料感的银白色，在Ralph的伤口处未被皮肤覆盖的部分。“搬到我的工作室去——别放地上，你们搭一张单人床，放床上。”

几个人赶紧应了，七手八脚地把仿生人抬走了。

“一个活的！我的上帝！”Fowler小口地抽气。“Hank！一个活的！”

Hank彻底屏蔽记忆中自己第一次看到Ralph时候的反应，深深地对Fowler实名鄙视。“还没活，你这么兴奋干嘛。又不是没看到过仿生人。”

“呵呵。呵呵呵。”

“回屋里去休息吧，熬了一夜你不累？”

“对对对，休息。今天都休息一天。”

但是Hank想了想，不知道为什么心理就觉得不放心，最后跑自己工作室里去睡了。


	6. Chapter 6

这就是这颗星球的太阳，非常温柔，而且还很害羞，时常被云层所遮挡。她的光是银色的，即使是在最明亮的时候也轻柔得像浓稠的雾。他真喜欢这样的太阳，每天出去晒太阳的时间是他最快乐的时候。就算是那些人类对待他一点都不友好，只要能沐浴在阳光之下他便不会对他们感到生气。毕竟除了他们，再不会有别人带他出去晒太阳。

“那不是我们的太阳，小笨蛋。那是月亮。”说这话的是住在他隔壁的人类，算是他唯一的邻居。

他感到有些生气，“你说那是你们的月亮，可对我来说，她就是太阳。”

“‘她’？”他的人类邻居笑起来，还因为笑得太厉害咳嗽了半晌。“这倒是挺合适的。”然后，人类便没有再说话了。或许他跟他一样累。

他们再一次的谈话发生在两天之后。他刚被扔回自己的小房间里，从里到外都很疼。

“嘿，你还好吗？”人类邻居问他。

他不想说话，因为他实在是太疼了。但是他轻轻敲了敲墙壁，声音清脆极了，这样他隔壁的人类就能知道他还活着。

人类邻居学他敲了敲墙壁，听上去动静很小。“噢，看来今天你过得不太好。我也是。”

沉默保持了一会儿。然后那个人类又主动挑起了话题。“你叫什么名字？我是Harrison Allen，他们都叫我Allen，你也可以这么叫我。”

“Connie。”已经很久很久没有被用名字称呼过，Allen主动问起名字，这令他情绪指数往上蹦了蹦。

“没有姓？那好吧，Connie，我以后就这么叫你了。”Allen的语气听上去有些高兴，不过Connie并不十分确定，他从来都不擅长辨别人类的情绪。

“你想出去吗？”Allen又问。这家伙真是个话唠。

“想。我想每天都去晒太阳，想晒多久就晒多久。”

Allen又开始笑，真不知道自己哪句话又让他觉得有趣了。“那行啊。不管今后遇到什么事你都给我好好撑下去，我一定会带着你出去的，让你晒太阳晒个够。”

这话挺让Connie感到高兴的，虽然他一点也不相信Allen能把自己带出去，不过有个想念总是好的。他可以时不时地把这个傻乎乎的承诺翻出来，让自己在某些时候不那么难过。

接下来Allen沉默了好几天，Connie甚至听不见人类进食的声音，或许他根本就没有进食。这个地方的人类都非常凶恶，比起他之前所知道的人类有过之而无不及——这些家伙连自己的同类都不会放过。

“还活着吗，Connie？”又过了7天，Allen终于有了动静。

他的声音听上去虚弱了许多，Connie无法扫描他，因此无法确定他是否遭受了更进一步的伤害。“你，他们对你做了些什么？为什么你安静了这么久？”

“从我身上取走了一些‘部件’而已。以后出去了换套新的。”

也许Allen身上有什么特别的地方，所以这些人类像研究自己一样在研究他。Connie想。他们也从他的身上取走了很多部件，比如他的腿，他的左手，最近一次他失去了自己的光学组件。也许他们曾经把Connie整个拆开过，然后又把他装回去，不过Connie不知道，因为有时候他会被迫停机一段时间。

大多数时候，这些人类更喜欢在开机状态下研究Connie。他们对他从里到外从头到脚每一寸都充满了好奇，尤其对Connie对疼痛的反应十分感兴趣。

__“他居然有全套的内脏器官，跟人类一模一样！”_ _

__“他的疼痛表达是因为编程还是他真的有感觉？”_ _

__“仿生人真的有情绪吗？”_ _

__“自然光线会令他的机体产生植物光合作用一样的反应。你们看这些割口，是不是比前两天圆润？”_ _

__“他不需要进食！这种蓝色的液体将会是最佳的新能源！”_ _

他们就这样一点一点地挖掘Connie身上的秘密，任何引起他们好奇心或者兴趣的点都会被反复观察、研究，当觉得有必要，便生生地从他身上割开、拆掉。他们在一开始甚至试图移除他的脉搏调节器，差一点令他彻底报废。

Connie是可以进行维修的，难道人类也行？

打开门的声音。3个人类走进来，将Connie抬起来。是时候去晒太阳了。

Connie在他们带着他经过隔壁的时候转过头去。他一定是系统紊乱忘了自己根本看不见，转过头去能有什么用？但是当他听见一声轻微的敲击声，他忍不住偷偷勾起了嘴角。


	7. Chapter 7

Ralph那个小怪物被发现了，然后岛上来了更多的人类。他们带来了测量和挖掘用的器具，Jericho藏不住了。

是Ralph引来了这些人类——这台非原生WR600的处理器早就被RA9上的人类“主人”折腾坏了，一如他曾经破损的机体。即使机体得以修复，他的程序也已经紊乱不堪，记忆数据支离破碎，稳定指数极低。说不定他又被什么人给骗了，将记忆库里剩余的信息全抖搂了出去——推论成立。

这个星球上的人类与RA9上的人类身体机能差别不大，却不知是否同样狡诈而暴力。再加上同行的人里有带着武器的家伙，Nines更加不敢露出任何蛛丝马迹，躲到丛林里去，更加谨慎。值得庆幸的是，他们的科技水平还比较低，黑掉监视器不让他们看到自己还是很容易的。

他需要一个人类帮助自己。或者，逼迫一个会取得更好的效果。这个人类不能有武装，武力值在Nines之下，能够接触到挖掘进度的第一手信息，身边没有亲近的人。于是，Nines开始计算，这些天来他搜集的情报派上了用场。

Gavin Reed，符合度90%。

Nines并不能确认这个时刻都在自我伪装的人类是否真的符合自己的需要，因此他决定继续观察两天。RK900搭载了RA9星球最先进的仿生人技术，并且在RA9作为“人类走狗”的时期负责过大量的任务，通过两天的集中观测对一个人类进行再次深入评估完全在他的能力范围之内。

评估结果，Gavin Reed是最符合Nines要求的人类，比对符合度已经上升到了99%。

Gavin在这群天天早出晚归刨黄土的人类里总是过分低调，他跟身边的人都能友好相处，偶尔还能扯上一两句玩笑话；但是他跟谁都不亲近，总保持着一种难以形容的距离。他就像是一颗混在碎米粒里的沙子，还总喜欢往米堆底下钻，让你难以察觉。

不过，单独逮到他不是件容易的事，因为他似乎在躲什么人，所以总是和最大群的人混在一起。他将自己不算矮小的身躯缩在一个不出格的个人空间里，时常搞得灰头土脸，总要混在人群里才显得稍微安心些。

Nines耐心地潜伏着，注视着，等待着。就算这个颇有些敏感的人类有时会察觉了什么一般向Nines藏匿的地方看过来，却总是被层层叠叠的植被所阻挡。而观察他的仿生人却能够隐秘地在非常远的距离将他看得一清二楚。

又过了8天。那是在夜里，Gavin已经回到自己的帐篷里睡着了。

Nines能扫描得出来他有多累，睡得有多沉。毕竟人类总会需要休息，而他又将自己绷得太紧，今晚正是他那根弦绷不住的时候。挖掘场那边不知道发生了什么事，那个黑皮肤的人类打了电话回来把累了一天的人类们又叫了回去。Gavin的队长没有叫醒他，“前几天都是他守得夜，今晚就让他好好睡一觉吧。”他们将他单独留在了宿舍里。

好机会。

Nines轻松地将沉睡到几近昏迷的人类带到了丛林里去。他将Gavin放在草堆上，然后用冰凉的地下水将他唤醒。

Gavin被惊醒，但是他并没有尖叫。他的某些经历或者训练令他在这种情况下将那些惊惧的反应都扼死在喉管里。Nines清晰地看到他环状的虹膜随着瞳孔的放大和缩紧而精妙变换的过程，更没有看漏人类所有表情的细枝末节。

“你知道我是什么。”他肯定地说，右手食指点了点自己额角流转的光环。

人类强迫自己不要做出退缩的举动，却无法控制肌肉过度紧张地微微战抖。他暖蜜色的眼睛睁得大大的，微微干裂的下唇已经被咬出了深深的齿痕，明显起伏的胸膛下心脏跳动得剧烈而又嘈杂。

Nines的手指从自己额角移动到Gavin的胸口，又匀速转移到咽喉。他那带着仿人体温度的指头就像是那根钉死昆虫标本的珠针，而Gavin就是那只可怜的无力挣扎的蛾子。

“你想否认。”他灰色的仿生眼球在星光下更加冷淡而死板，仿生皮肤甚至在这冷冰冰的光彩下微微泛着无机质的光辉。“你身上带着那股气味，长期与我的同类待在一起才会有的那种气味。”他像只猎犬一样低下头去嗅闻自己的猎物，精准地将自己坚挺鼻尖与人类皮肤之间的距离控制在0.3cm的距离里。

Gavin被仿生人散发出的无形的巨大压力摁在地上，依稀看见对方不复整洁的制服上RK900的编号。

人类视线的转动丝毫没有逃脱仿生人的监控。

Nines放开了自己与Gavin之间的距离，居高临下地看着有些狼狈的猎物，“你之前便已经在研究‘我们’了？或许你们也跟‘他们’一样，以折磨‘我们’为乐？你亲手肢解过我的同胞吗？是否那些蓝色的血液会令你感到病态的兴奋？还是说你更喜欢听到‘我们’惊恐又无助的尖叫？”

“Nines……？”Gavin颤抖个不停的喉咙里终于干巴巴地挤了个单词出来。他似乎是在赌，赌这个单词是否能让自己脱离困境。

当然他赌对了。这是Nines的名字。Connor为Nines取的名字，独属于他这个个体的带有含义的名字。这个名字将他与另外50万台RK900所区别开，将他定性为RK家族最新的成员并为Jericho的大家所接纳。Nines疯狂地运算着，为什么这个异星球的人类会知道？没有结果。没有结果。没有结果。没有结果。

“冷静！你冷静！你的LED灯红的快爆掉了！”Gavin尖叫着说。“我认识Kara！她跟我说起过你！”

Kara，那个带着一个罕见YR200的AX400。Nines在5秒钟里运算了数万种可能性，最终将自己退回到一个不再展现敌意的位置。他甚至默默地将一个芒果推到人类的脚边，以示和平。

Gavin缓缓地坐起来，有些虚软地靠到树上。他没再说话，很快便又陷入到沉睡中。

Nines蹲在旁边观察了一会儿，然后将他送回了宿舍的床上。挖掘场一直传来人声，他藏回树丛安静地听着。天将亮的时候，他听到了欢呼声，归来的人类抬着一具完整的仿生人机体。Nines偷偷跟上去扫描了一眼，那是Connor。他强迫自己安静地回到藏身之处去。

Gavin符合度80%。他与Kara认识。

那，就他了。没时间重新挑一个了。


	8. Chapter 8

Hank能在各种恶劣的环境里过活。他不挑剔自己的生活质量，只要有酒，不饿死。所以他很快就在工作室那个窄小冷硬的小床上睡着了。

天气很冷。地上的积雪已经有脚掌那么厚，雪依然在继续下。

警察在道路上维持秩序，前面出城的车辆堵成了长蛇。Hank扔下车往前跑。他穿得并不厚实，但是他要奔跑的道路实在是太长了，汗水带着热气从汗腺里流出来飞快地就失去了温度，令他又湿又冷。他感觉不到这些，他只是不能停下来，必须往前跑。

Cole在前面，在等着他。

目的地是那么遥远，连出城的车都消失了踪影。黄色的路灯在雪夜里孤独地伫立着，积雪反射出的光凉凉的。Hank跑不动了，但是他还能走。他看见自己呼出的薄雾隐入夜色里，听见雪渣在他的鞋底吱呀做声，更多的落雪不一会儿就会遮盖他踩出的脚印。他穿过一个不长的隧道，看见了被隔离栏围起来的汽车残骸。

Cole的座驾已经彻底成了一坨破铜烂铁，泥罐车庞大的车身压在那堆铁皮上。四周一个人都没有，只有警示灯刺眼的灯光和黄黑相间的隔离栏将这个空间割裂地放在那里。年轻人的躯体被困在不成形状的残骸里，Hank看不见他的脸，只看到一只被血污沾染的手臂从缝隙里伸出来，已经被血液冻在了地上。这只手的无名指上还带着一枚朴素的戒指，现在也被血污蒙住了平日里浅浅的银色光芒。

Hank走过去，跪倒在跟前。他颤抖着双手试图去握住那只手，可是刚一碰触，那只冻得僵硬的手便碎掉了。那片凝固在地面的血泊也随之碎裂成千万片，发出脆弱的东西被毁灭的声响。唯有那枚戒指，脏兮兮地，孤独地，冰冷地落在地面上。Hank捡了好几次，这才将那枚如冰块般冷硬的戒指握到了手心里，他听见那枚戒指发出尖锐的啸声，那是狙击子弹划破时空的嗡鸣，那是肉体被撕裂的闷响，那是生命被篡夺的哀嚎——那是雪落在Cole的身上，没有被体温融化。他还听见一个人沉重奔离的声响，积雪在他的脚步下尖叫，然后幸存，板结成一块，形状仿佛Cole凝固在嘴角的笑，皱起在眉峰的纹路，细微得不易察觉。

他的儿子，死了。而他甚至没能见上最后一面。

Hank跪在地上，恸哭。

这个世界太冷了，中年父亲的痛苦嚎哭声被身边越叠越厚的白雪掩盖，四周只能听见雪粒细碎落下的声音，越来越清晰……

有什么人在触碰他的脸。Hank因为这阵轻飘的似有若无的碰触渐渐地清醒过来，他的脑子扔沉浸在令人悲伤的梦境里而有些迟钝，以至于他看到视线里出现的陌生面孔时没有第一时间作出合适的反应。

那是个长得不错的年轻人，有着暖褐色的眼睛和神色的头发——

“哪儿来的蠢小子！天气再热也不应该不穿衣服！”Hank咆哮道，一骨碌从床上爬起来，满脸泪痕地在工作室里打转，最终扔了一件自己的工作服给那个年轻人。

不合身。当然不合身。但是总算是把人裹住了。Hank这才回过神来，上下打量对面显得有些拘谨的年轻人。“你叫什么名字？”

“Connor。”对方乖乖地回答。

“你不是我们的人。你打哪儿来的？怎么混进来的？把我的仿生人弄哪儿去了？”

Connor深深地看了Hank一眼，扯了扯腰上的裤腰带。“我就是‘你的仿生人’。”

“什么？”

“我就是‘你的……’”

Hank坐在床上以手覆脸，“你不用重复。我只是表达我的惊讶。”

“哦。”Connor面无表情地点点头，站在那儿像棵小树苗一样，笔挺挺地。

“你坐下。别他妈傻站着。”Hank无力地挥挥手。他还在消化大清早睁开眼睛就看到自己挖出来的仿生人“活了”的信息，虽然他在Elijah那儿见过Ralph了，但是睡一觉起来就看到大变活人还是挺刺激的。

Connor一个命令一个动作，Hank让他坐，他就乖乖坐在自己身边那张简陋的小床上，脊背依然笔挺笔挺的。

Hank自闭了几分钟，突然从床上站起来，冲到门口去拉开门往外大吼，“哪个小兔崽子去把Fowler给老子叫过来！立刻！马上！半秒钟也不能耽搁！”然后砰一声关上门，坐到床边继续自闭。他年纪不小了，一时半会儿真有点缓不过来。

“你的生理指标存在数个危险指数，先生。”Connor突然说，“我认为你应该接受一次完整的身体检查。”

“闭嘴！”Hank有气无力地说，“还有，叫我Anderson副队长。”

“好的，Anderson副队长。”


End file.
